Hujan
by Bhounthye Phouthrye
Summary: Hujan,Rangkaian irama abadi dlm semesta,Iringkan hembus nafas alam nan sempurna,Walau basah dgn petir yg menyambar-nyambar,Percayalah,Semua itu indah../ walaupun dont like but must read ya..  udah jd treadmark -ejaannya bener ga?plaak- nih kayaknya.. :D


**Cerita gaje datang lagi dari otak ku yang ga jelas ini..**

**Cerita ini juga adalah kado + request dari "Akasuna no Fia" yang berulang tahun pada tanggal 10 November lalu..**

**Maaf ya Fia-san baru bisa ngasih kadonya sekarang, aku tahu ini telat banget, -Eh, T-tolong-tolong jangan ngasah parang dulu..- coz pekerjaan ku didunia nyata benar-benar ga bisa di tolerir (?)..**

**Sekali lagi maaf ya Fia-san atas keterlambatannya..**

**Happy birthday, GBU.. ^0^**

**.**

**And untuk semua selamat membaca ya.. ^^**

**.**

**Desclaimer: ****panas terik hujan badai**** tetap naruto punya nya si om Masashi Kishimoto.. (Om Masashi: 'kayaknya tuh kata-kata yang di garis bawahi udah pernah gua denger deh, tapi dimana ya?')**

**Pairing: Sasuke*Sakura or Sakura*Sasuke, terserah readers deh gimana enaknya.. #plaak**

**Warning: Ga jelas dari apapun yang ga jelas didunia ini, alur kecepetan (lebih cepet dari kereta shinkansen –bener ga ejaannya?..#plaak- yang ada dijepang sekalipun, dan yang paling jelas feelnya ge berasa sama sekali, serta hal-hal negative yang lainnya (terlalu pahit untuk ku jika diteruskan..#bletak)**

**.**

**-HUJAN-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan..

Rangkaian irama abadi dalam semesta..

Iringkan hembus nafas alam nan sempurna..

Walau basah dengan petir yang menyambar-nyambar..

Percayalah..

Semua itu indah..

.

Konoha, 21:40pm

Hujan sudah berhenti sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

Kini sepasang dua insan –yang sebelumnya tengah berteduh- tampak berjalan tenang di jalanan yang sudah mulai nampak sepi.

Si gadis tampak cantik dengan balutan dress merah muda dan sepatu high heels yang mengeluarkan nada-nada indah pada setiap langkahnya.

Sedangkan si laki-laki tampak tampan dengan celana jeans hitam, sepatu coklat dan kemeja putih bergaris hitam yang digulung sebatas siku.

Setiap akhir pekan mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, ini memang sudah masuk kedalam jadwal mereka semenjak resmi berpacaran 3 bulan yang lalu karena pada hari biasa mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Si gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura nampak berjalan riang nan anggun, sedangkan kekasihnya –Sasuke- hanya diam mengikuti langkah sang kekasih dari belakang.

Merasa disebelahnya tak ada siapa-siapa tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya menatap bingung dan ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

Sakura membalikkan badan dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sebal.

"Hn.." Sasuke hanya bergumam menanggapi tatapan sebal sang kekasih.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan dan menghela nafas.

"Kenapa jalanmu lama sekali Sasuke-kun? kalau kau terus berjalan dibelakangku seperti itu orang yang melihat akan mengira kau adalah bodyguard ku bukan pacarku." Sakura memprotes.

"Hn.." jawab Sasuke menanggapi perkataan Sakura yang panjang lebar, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria (?).

Sasuke mulai menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura, mereka berjalan lagi.

Baru kali ini mereka berjalan-jalan dalam arti yang sebenarnya seperti saat ini, tidak seperti biasa yang selalu menggunakan mobil jika mau kemana-mana.

"Naik bus berdua dengan kekasih adalah sesuatu yang romantis Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura saat Sasuke bertanya kenapa tidak mau menggunakan mobil. sedangkan mobil Sasuke? terparkir anteng (?) dirumah Sakura.

"Malam ini dingin." gumam Sakura mengusap-usap lengannya sendiri sambil menunduk, untunglah ia memakai syal merah jambu kesayangannya, hadiah ulang tahun dari Sasuke sebulan yang lalu.

Tak, tuk, tak, tuk, tak, tuk..

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar cepat tertangkap (?) oleh gendang telinga Sakura.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, 'Bukan suara langkah kakiku,' batinnya masih dengan posisi menunduk.

Tak, tuk, tak, tuk, tak, tuk..

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya.

Wajahnya seketika suram dan kesal mendapati Sasuke berjalan cepat meninggalkan dirinya yang masih dibelakang.

"Sasuke-kun.." panggilnya sambil berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke.

"…"

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura masih berlari-lari kecil untuk menyamai langkah Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti, ia menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sakura yang kesusahan memegangi dressnya yang ia naikkan agar bisa berlari cepat menghampiri dirinya.

"Hn.." katanya sambil menaruh kedua tangannya didalam saku celana.

Sakura mendelik sebal pada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menyingkirkan senyuman tipisnya dengan segera.

"Jalanmu terlalu cepat!" ujarnya saat ia telah berhasil menyusul Sasuke.

"Kau yang lama Sakura." jawabnya santai.

"Huh.." kesal dengan sikap kekasihnya yang sangat menyebalkan Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Dasar stoic menyebalkan!" katanya misuh-misuh sambil berjalan cepat.

"Apanya yang romantis? Tidak ada yang romantis?" lanjutnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Menyebalkan!" ia berkali-kali menggumamkan kata menyebalkan.

Sesekali langkahnya agak gontai karena high heels yang dikenakannya sedikit mengganggu , ralat sangat mengganggu.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura tersenyum dan mulai berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya tersebut.

Langkah pertama..

Langkah kedua..

Langkah ketiga dan..

GREB..

Seketika Sakura kaget karena tangan kiri Sasuke tiba-tiba memegang tangan kanan Sakura.

Matanya berbinar, rona merah dengan segera mampir seenaknya dipipi Sakura.

Mereka kembali berjalan, Sasuke tetap memasang wajah stoicnya dan terus mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan.

Sakura hanya bisa menunduk malu sambil memperhatikan tangannya yang sedang bertautan dengan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke memang sering melakukannya, tapi rasanya beda bagi Sakura kalau dirinya sedang marah seperti ini, walaupun Sasuke seorang yang dingin –dan tidak peka dengan keadaan- tapi jika sudah berada sedekat ini dengannya, rasanya jadi… hangat, nyaman dan menyenangkan.

Dengan riang Sakura bergelayut manja pada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit berlonjak kaget namun dengan segera kembali memasang wajah datarnya walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri terdapat rona merah dipipi tirusnya.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di rumah Sakura, dengan segera Sasuke mengeluarkan mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman rumah Sakura.

"Kau tidak mau mampir dulu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura setelah Sasuke mengeluarkan mobilnya.

"Tidak, ini sudah malam." Jawabnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan ya? telepon aku jika sudah sampai dirumah." Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan melambaikan tangannya pelan ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn.."

Sasuke berbalik dan mulai berjalan ke mobilnya, begitu pula dengan Sakura yang mulai berjalan ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Sakura.." Sasuke spontan berbalik dan memanggil Sakura.

"Ya.." Sakura pun menoleh dan menatap Sasuke bingung.

"B-bukan apa-apa, selamat malam." ujarnya sedikit gugup.

"O-oh..emm.. ya selamat malam juga Sasuke-kun."

Mereka kembali saling membelakangi dan berjalan menjauh..

Tak..

Tuk..

Tak..

Tuk..

Tak..

Tuk..

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura, menarik tangannya hingga Sakura berbalik badan dan…

CUP..

Sakura membelalakan matanya karena Sasuke memberikan ciuman mesra di bibirnya.

TESS..

Rintik hujan kembali turun, sepertinya ingin menjadi saksi ciuman pertama mereka yang baru 3 bulan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

Semenyebalkannya apapun sikapmu..

Sedingin apapun sifatmu..

Percayalah..

Hanya kau yang selalu ada dihatiku..

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Ok, aku tahu ini ga bagus, aku tahu ini ga dapet feelnya dan aku juga tahu ini alurnya super duper cepet..**

**Tapi mohon dimaklumi ya, coz otak bener2 lagi ga bisa mikir apa2 selain kerjaan, kerjaan dan kerjaan..**

**Sekali lagi maaf banget kalau jelek, terutama buat Fia-san (jujur tadinya aku g pede mau publish fic ini, tapi kalau nunggu bikin cerita lagi, keburu ubanan **(plaak..mulai lebay)** coz ini aja udh telat 2hari..) #bungkuk2**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya ya readers..**

**Terima kasih sebelumnya..^^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**-121111-**


End file.
